Total Drama: World Tours
by NascarFTW
Summary: 48 classic contestants along with two new contestants compete for the grand prize while taking part in challenges which are based on the world they are in. Can they solve a mystery? Are they smarter than a fifth grader? Can they survive in the most treacherous worlds? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama: World Tours!


** On to the story, which is hopefully in character! Thanks! (There may be previous season spoilers, so watch out)**

* * *

"Welcome all you amazing spectators! After last season, many questions were left on the table! Many interns got hurt testing stunts! And many people questioned my real age! Well I, the real, young, godly Chris Mclean, can say to you that a partial proportion of your questions will be answered, we will run out of interns, and that you are in for a real treat!"

Chris stepped into the cockpit of his new luxury jet, patted chef on the shoulder, and made the big announcement.

"Welcome to Total...Drama...World Tours!"

"I still don't get payed enough." said Chef.

* * *

The theme song played through, revealing 50 characters, mostly old, with a couple newbies.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama World Tours! Now, lets meet the contestants who will be competing for 1.5 million dollars!"

The first airport bus dumped 10 contestants on the runway next to the jet. Chris walked out of the jet and stared at the competitors.

"Ladies and gentleman, meet our first batch of competitors!"

"I am so glad to be back on Total Drama. There's nothing to do back home." Cody said.

"Nice to see you to Cody." Chris said as his head twitched.

"Along with Cody is a finalist from last season, Sky!"

"No comment." Sky said as she crossed her arms.

"Next, we have the gamer, Sam!"

"I hope we get to keep our stuff from home this time."

"Also in this group, the cottage destroyer, Duncan!"

"Whatever, the only reason I came back was so I could get out of jail."

"Samey!"

"It's Sammy Chris."

"Also in the first group, Justin!"

"I'm still a male model."

"Let's here it for Scott!"

"There better be no sharks this season."

"I can't guarantee anything Scott." Chris said.

"And the final three for group 1 is B, Beardo, and last but not least yet, Zoey!"

"World Tour was awesome, can't wait to compete in round two!" Zoey said while clenching her fists.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you team 1 of 5!"

"What? This is team 1?" Duncan said with a downer face.

"Yes, now lets meet team 2!" The second bus arrived and dumped off ten more passengers.

"Leshawna is in the house!" Leshawna said as she jazzed her way out of the bus.

"Also in the house is D.J." said Chris.

"Don't forget me!" said Sugar as she chewed on some gum.

"I didn't." said Chris in a deep tone.

"Hey Christian!"

"It's just Chris Lindsay."

"Hey Charles, is Tyler going to be on my team?"

"Was he on your bus?" replied Chris.

"Tyler was on my bus?"

"Ugh, on to the next contestant. Cameron!"

"No bubbles required."

"And the sixth member is Jasmine!"

"Hey mate!"

"Huh, I thought you guys would steer away from one line zingers." Chris said as he scratched his chin. Everyone then reverted to total quietness as Eva cleared her throat.

"I am back to destroy you all! I guarantee at least a couple of you are going to leave the competition without any limbs. Especially that backstabbing Malibu bitch!" Eva's eyes flared with redness as she spoke.

"Chris, why was there no censor sound?" asked D.J.

"Oh yeah, this season is rated PG-13, so you can do and say a lot more stuff." Chris closed his eyes as he spoke. As D.J. whimpered, Chris introduced the final three members of group 2.

"Izzy, Leonard, and Sadie round out team 2. On to team 3 now." The third bus rolled up, and out came Topher.

"Topher, don't even think of trying to steal my host job."

"Whatever Mclean." Owen went up and hugged Chris.

"Is there going to be awesome food this season Chris?"

"Maybe Owen, now let me introduce the rest of the competitors." Amy got really angry when she saw Samey over by team 1.

"Who let Samey back? She's such a selfish pickle!"

"Amy, PG-13." Chris said as he winked at her. Amy was about rage with the darkest insults, when Trent calmed her down.

"Chill, you will be able to take shots at your enemies soon." Amy chilled down.

"Wow Trent is so hot when he calms people down." said Owen. The other competitors grimaced at him.

"Faggot." whispered Duncan.

"Katie!"

"Me and Sadie aren't together? No!" Katie and Sadie cried.

"Shut up already!" Chris yelled.

"Say hello to Brick."

"Reporting for duty!" Brick said as he saluted.

"Seventh on team 3 is Noah."

"Woo..yeah." said Noah sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"And the final three of team 3 are Sean, Sierra, and Rodney." said Chris as he stretched his arm.

"Chris! I need to be on Cody's team! Please let me switch!" Sierra begged.

"No switching teams. Now let's meet team 4!"

Ella was the first to arrive off of the fourth bus.

"Ella, cut the singing and you should be fine." said Chris.

"Your singing isn't even on par anyway said Courtney as she crossed her eyes.

"At least me and Courtney straightened things out." said Gwen.

"I can't believe after being a finalist in season 2 I didn't even make All Stars." said Beth.

"Beth, All Stars could only hold so many people." said Chris.

"True evil is now a foot!" said Max as he stumbled out of the bus. Heather stepped out of the bus next.

"I'm on Heather's team, again?" said Gwen.

"Don't complain." said Chris.

"Goth-ball? Queen bee? Ugh not again." said Jo.

"Get used to it bro." said Heather. Mike made his presence next.

"Hey what's up everybody?"

"A lot Mike. Now also welcome back Dave and Ann-Maria." said Chris.

"Vito, baby, are you still in there?" asked Ann-Maria as she stared at Mike's stomach.

"Okay, on to team 5!" said Chris.

"Aren't you being a little generic?" questioned Topher.

"Quiet Topher, or I will kick you off my show for good." Topher then gulped. Bus five arrived and dumped off the competitors.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Lightning, Alejandro, Dawn, back to normal Dakota, and Harold!"

"Where's Scarlett and Staci?" asked Sierra.

"Good question. Scarlett is banned from Total Drama while Staci is not coming back because everyone hated her." said Chris.

"Chris, we are down two competitors." said Alejandro as he stepped forward.

"That's why we also have these two new competitors." said Chris as he revealed a boy and a girl.

"Meet Roger and Veronica." said Chris. Roger was a Elvis wannabe as he was dressed and looked exactly like him. Veronica on the other hand looked like a girl version of Noah.

"Alright, now that we have teams, let's talk about this season."

* * *

"This season, you will enter other worlds and participate in challenges based on that world. Oh, and your teams will just be known as 1,2,3,4, and 5." said Chris.

"How exactly are we traveling to other worlds?" asked Courtney.

"Not important." said Chris.

"This is going to end really bad." said Noah to Owen.

"Now on to the first challenge." said Chris.

"How hard can the first world be?" said Cameron sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentleman, your first world you will be going to is, Grand Theft Auto Online."


End file.
